


Правда Вестеросу

by YuraZelinski



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, No Plot/Plotless, Translation
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuraZelinski/pseuds/YuraZelinski
Summary: Джон і Дені - живуть разом, кохають один одного, але ніколи не зізнаються в цьому один одному, поки товариська гра з випивкою не зробить своє діло.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	1. Перша частина

**Author's Note:**

> Переклад роботи "true westerosi" (Magali_Dragon) на українську мову.

**Частина перша**

_Джон Сноу мав проблему_

Це була проблема епічних розмірів. Найбільша проблема, з якою хто-небудь міг колись зіткнутися. Він обдумував її щосекунди кожного дня. Він не міг спати. Він ледве міг їсти. Він більше не міг працювати. Це було проблемою, оскільки він був барменом. Він повинен бути зосередженим, роблячи напої. Деякі люди ображалися, коли він ігнорував їх. Він лежав безсонний цілий день, думаючи про цю проблему. Він не знав напевно як це вирішити. Він навіть сумнівався, що зможе її уникнути. Якби він був неймовірно сильним, то можливо Боги почули його молитви і позбавили його від неї.

_Але річ у тім, що проблема не могла піти. Проблема завжди була поруч._

Проблема мала сріблясте волосся кольору місячного сяйва на нічному небі. Проблема мала прекрасні очі, які мерехтіли, як аметисти. Проблема мала посмішку, яка могла принести світло в найтемніші серця. Проблема була в молоденькій вчительці молодших класів. Вона була милою, доброю і, напевно, не наступала на мурашок, бо була в захваті, допомагаючи їм знайти дорогу додому. Проблема вдягала яскраві наряди, які притягували абсолютно усіх, його друзів та ворогів. На його думку, проблема ніколи не гнівалася. Ні, проблема все ж розгнівалася, і тоді знаєте що? Якщо проблема розізлилася на Вас, то Вам потрібно швидше розібратися в усіх проблемах, щоб не почувати себе суцільним бовдуром, який наважився розгнівати проблему.

_Проблема мала ім’я._

_Дейнеріс Таргарієн._

Проблема жила з ним, у чотирикімнатній квартирі, яка була занадто малою для них через людей, що жили разом з ними. Було добре коли був він, його двоюрідний брат Роб, найкращий друг Роба Теон, а також його друг Сем Тарлі, поки не вирішив піти від них і одружитися. Оренда на житло катастрофічно збільшилася, тому що орендатор вирішив стягнути з них ще більшу плату. Звичайно, Тіріон Ланністер не переймався орендою, оскільки робив в компанії «Lannister Real Estate Holdings». Вони трималися разом, тому що колись Джон врятував п’яну дупу Тіріона.

Технічно їх було шість, якщо не рахувати вовків. Тобто, хаскі, якщо бути точним. Вони також були в договорі на оренду. Хаскі на стероїдах більше нагадували вовків гігантів. Сірий Вітер любив копирсатися в бруді чужого взуття, коли залишався без нагляду, а також злягатися з іншими собаками в будівлі в той час, як Привид завжди був спокійний. Він був не проти розважитися, але мав манери, коли справи стосувалися осіб жіночої статі.

Коли проблема (Дейнеріс) з’явилася на порозі після обговорення створити запасну спальню в списку Тайвіна, він знав що це буде проблемою. Привид миттєво підбіг до неї і не давав їй спокою. Раніше він себе так не вів.

Роб був приголомшлений, бо того самого вечора з’явилася подруга Джона і Привид неймовірно метушився коли неї, коли вона хотіла погладити його. Початком чергової епічної сутички стало те, що Дені дізналася про те, що вони обговорювали плани стосовно кімнат без неї. Ця подія призвела до сварки із Джоном десь на півроку, поки він не спокутав свою провину однієї п’яної ночі.

Стосовно проблеми…

Проблема зустрічалася з хлопцем, якого він ненавидів, і щоб про неї не думати він зателефонував до Ігріт.

І ось нарешті Джон назвав проблему, що породжувала проблеми.

Він був закоханий в неї по самі вуха, віддав їй серце, відмовився від нирки заради неї. Він прагнув створити сім’ю, опуститися на коліно і зробити їй пропозицію, одружитися з нею і любити її вічно, захищати її і прожити з нею до кінця свого чортового життя… любити.

Джон Сноу був закоханий в Дейнеріс Таргарієн.

– Досить цього сентиментального лайна! – кричав на нього Роб, коли він нарешті виговорив це своєму кузену. Роб кинув на нього порожню бляшанку пива, перш ніж винести попередження. – Я клянусь старими і новими Богами, Джоне Сноу, якщо ти образиш її, то нам доведеться шукати нового сусіда по кімнаті, і я просто вб’ю тебе. Я втомився уже від пошуків нових сусідів.

Вони й справді пережили ряд неприємних подій, поки не з’явилася Дені. Ідеальна Дені.

– Добре, – сказав похмурий Джон, дивлячись на стелю, дивуючись як його життя дійшло до такого. Він став стереотипним персонажем із мокрого сну якогось фанбоя. Похмурий, нещасливий, виріз великомученика з картону. Все, що йому було потрібно так це погана команда письменників, які вигадали б йому кінець, де він не отримував того, що хотів, і втрачав усе, що щось для нього означало. Він зітхнув, змусивши себе сісти, притулившись до ліктів, – Зі мною все буде добре. 

– Тобі ліпше знати, – Роб схрестив руки на грудях, нахмурившись. Він подряпав свою понівечену бороду і його сині очі звузилися від усвідомлення дуже важливого факту, – Що ти будеш роботи з Ігріт?

– А що з нею?

– Ти не помічаєш її, бо закоханий в іншу.

– Мені мабуть слід розійтися з нею, – жахливо скривився Джон і подивився на годинник, – Вона скоро приїде. Можливо через годину. Я зроблю це тоді.

Роб кивнув. Він пробуркотів щось під себе і покинув кімнату Джона, спустившись в просторий зал. Ніхто з них не був нормальний. Він провів руками по обличчю і видав якийсь дивний пташиний звук, перед тим як піти на прогулянку.

– Код червоний! Код червоний! Вся палуба!

Це звучало так немов завойовник Ейгон Таргарієн повернувся із могили. Звук дверей, що відчиняються, заполонили індустріальний простір, а Джон залишався нерухомим на своєму ліжку, спостерігаючи за шквалом діяльності через відчинені двері. Йому було смішно, як вони всі поводилися. Зараз знову не обійшлося без гіркого попереднього досвіду. Теон кричав про замкнуті вікна, тримаючи в руках дошку, яку вони використовували для скляних дверей на балконі, коли з бухти підступали шалені бурі.

Сірий Вітер завив, ковзаючи на двох задніх лапах, коли він танцював по передпокої, щоб знайти місце, де сховатися. Роб кілька разів бігав туди-сюди. Джон не був впевнений, але схоже він затягнув телевізор у свою кімнату. Він вибіг за Теоном, бо був впевнений, що той приховує ігрову систему, з інтерактивним луком і стрілами. Гарний дзвіночок, коли Джон спостерігав як Дені кричала, шукаючи відео. Джон стрепенувся від думки про це відео.

Дені записала його приблизно через півроку після того, як вона переїхала сюди. Це було відео про стан Джона, коли він намагався покинути Ігріт, яке Дені могла використати проти нього аби пожартувати. Він зробив дурість, що не знищив всі резервні копії.

– Відео в секретному місці F, – вигукнув Теон.

– Якого біса? – закричав він.

Проблема з’явилася в його дверях, шквал блискіток, срібла та фіолетового кольору.

– Навіть не заперечуєш? – крикнула вона, але розчарувалася, бо там нічого не було. Можливо відео було в таємному місці B.

– Перевір свою карту, – вигукнув Роб.

– Я вже це зробила.

– Там карта? – закричав він. Чому він не знав цих речей? Вони ніколи нічого йому не говорили.

– Заткнися! – всі троє закричали, Сірий Вітер також гавкнув у згоду. 

Далі Дені забігла у свою кімнату, тримаючи в руках кошик шпиць і пряжу. 

– Я зібрала все обладнання. Думаєте, вона зробить щось інше? Швидко. Ножі. Сховайте ножі.

– Де ця чортова ваза, яку Санса дістала мені в минулому році?

– Вона зламала її в останній раз, коли він намагався кинути цю худу дупу. 

– Вона все зруйнує.

– Принаймні цього разу він отримає пару раз по обличчі.

– Що стало причиною цього?

– Брехня, – зітхнув Джон. Роб звичайно знав справжню причину. Той звичайно нікому не сказав, навіть Теону. Це мабуть не мало значення з якої причини він мав порвати відносини з Ігріт. Він думав, що краще сказати, що їх стосунки дійшли до кінця. Це був вже пройдений шлях. Її не цікавив шлюб або немовлята, і тепер це перестало його цікавити.

Тільки з Дені. 

– Чорт, – виругався Джон. Він щільно заплющив очі від захоплення. Це було смішно, тому що він не був шістнадцятилітнім підлітком, а двадцяти восьмирічним чоловіком, що мав справжню роботу з реальними обов’язками та справжніми проблемами.

Він немов би закоханий в свою подругу і сусідку по кімнаті.

Дені побігла у свою кімнату, несучи на цей раз підставку для ножів.

– Не будьте настільки драматичними, – зітхнув Джон, слідкуючи за цим усім.

Через мить з’явився Роб, тицьнувши на зів’ялий рубець на плечі Джона, що визирав з рукава його чорної футболки. Джон поглянув на нього, не знаючи, що його може ще чекати.

– Стріла, яку вона в останнє вистрілила в тебе, змушує мене думати інакше. 

– Це була моя вина, я не повинен був розбиратися з нею зі зброєю, – помилка новачка, коли мова заходила про Ігріт Вайлд. Це було не вперше, коли він отримував травму через її гнів. Напевно це було б востаннє, якби він був чесним з самим собою. Він не міг позбутися її.

Усе почалося, коли він вперше зустрів її у літньому військовому таборі для незрозумілої молоді, коли йому було шістнадцять. Пройшло десять років, після кількох війн у Вестеросі, після перебування у рейнджерському підрозділі біля Стіни та руху на південь після його виписки з медичного центру, але вона все ще його переслідувала.

Дені залетіла в двері кімнати, її бліді щоки стали рожевими, а сріблясті коси швидше нагадували фонтан на голові. Він помітив, що вона носила футболку з написом «Ms. Targaryen's JAM-bo-ree!» з танцюючими драконами, що тримали банку з варенням. Від неймовірного сміху він ненадовго заплющив очі, помітивши її рожеву спідницю з грайливими кольорами веселки. Вона навіть не мала уявлення, що була схожа на пішохідного персонажа з мультика. 

– Отже, ти знову порвеш з Ігріт? Та годі! Навіщо ти це робиш?

В цей момент з’явився Теон, заправляючи свою сорочку, коли Роб стукнув його по плечу.

– Він розійдеться з нею, як минулого разу. Дайте йому шість тижнів.

– Це ставка? – спитав Роб.

– Так.

– Якщо я виграю, то ти назвеш свою дитину недоростком.

– Чудово, але якщо я виграю, то ти пробіжишся голим всіма вулицями Вестеросу, вигукуючи: «Теон – найкращий коханець в семи королівствах».

– Згода.

Джон похитав головою, засумнівавшись, що будь-яка з цих речей мала відношення до його чергового розриву з Ігріт. Він перекинув ноги на бік ліжка, обхопивши край долонями, все ще усвідомлюючи, що Дені в його кімнаті піднімає його брудні шкарпетки з підлоги. Він нахмурився, щоки почервоніли над чорною бородою. Він почухав собі потилицю, безладно поправляючи звисаючі локони волосся.

– Я можу зробити це.

– Зрозуміло, що можеш, інакше б це не було перешкодою, – вона відкрила його шафу, зітхнувши. Її плечі опустилися від розчарування. Вона поклала йому на голову одну із його шкарпеток. – Тобі повинно бути соромно, Джоне Сноу, ти був військовою людиною, а зараз нечепура.

– Я не бачу ніякої різниці, – посміхнувся він, розкинувшись на ліжку, і поклав руки на живіт.

– Можна подумати, ти краще знаєш, як дбати про себе.

– Можна подумати, що я маю після довгих років військової служби розвішувати свою речі відповідно до своїх кольорів. Я нарешті бунтую.

– Бунтуєш значить! – вона почала прибирати його шафу. Чомусь він не знайшов у цьому чогось дивного.

Вона вже два роки живе з ними. І за ці два роки він був майже впевнений, що заховався в неї більше, ніж у той момент, коли вона вперше увійшла у ці двері. Вона була така мила, з великими окулярами, в яких її прекрасні очі виглядали великими іскристими кулями. На її щоці були блискітки. А волосся було заплетене у якусь дивну річ. Вона показала Теону оголошення.

– Дивне ім’я, як для дівчини, – сказала вона посміхаючись, тицьнувши на нього пальцем, розширивши очі, – У мене точно така сама сорочка!

Потім вона переїхала, коли була в розриві з якимсь хуєм на ім’я Дрого. Працюючи за барною стійкою, Джон готував Дейнеріс її улюблене морозиво з м’ятною шоколадною начинкою. Він не висипався, тому що не міг відірватися від її співу музичних саундтреків на Бродвеї, вони часто переспівували пісні веселими голосами, немов вони ставали героями з мультфільмів.

Вона була єдиною, хто не знущався над ним, за те що він був таким дешевим, не дивлячись на те, що він люб’язно відносився до цільового фонду його сім’ї і навіть приєднався до нього, працюючи барменом, коли йому не вистачало одного кредиту для юридичного ступеня. Навіть…

– Джон? Джон? Джон!

Він моргнув, переключивши зір на блискітки перед собою. Вона клацнула пальцями перед його скляними очима, коли її гладке чоло зморщилось.

– Що?

– Ти немов відійшов на хвильку деінде.

Він збирався щось сказати, але вхідні двері відчинилися і пролунав пронизливий північний акцент.

– Ворона!

– Небезпека! Небезпека! – заклекотів Теон, вибігаючи з вітальні до своєї кімнати, грюкнувши дверима за собою. Все місце затихло. Навіть Сірого Вітру ніде не було. Джон помітив, як Привид заскочив до кімнати Дені. Він стиснув зуби. Зрадник.

Дені співчутливо посміхнулася. Вона на мить озирнулася, а потім зачепила кілька його джинсів, на яких досі висіли пояси через петлі. Вона стиснула губи, а її прекрасні очі все більше почали розбігатися по кімнаті.

– Вона могла б задушити тебе цим, але гадаю, якщо вона захоче вбити тебе, то знайде кращий спосіб.

Він хотів посміятися, якби це не було правдоподібним, коли справа стосувалася Ігріт.

Небезпека з’явилася у дверях, поклавши руки на стегна. Здавалося, що вона тільки що повернулася з тренувань, її руде волосся було заплетене у вузький тісний пучок, спадаючи на шиї. Її військовий одяг був заплямований брудом та пилом. Вона глянула на нього і її зелені очі засвітилися. Повітря було холодним без сумніву. Він ніколи не зустрічав когось холоднішого за неї, хоча він вважав що двоюрідний брат Санси був близько для цього визначення. Принаймні Привид переносив Сансу.

– Привіт, Ігріт! – він намагався посміхнутися.

– Що ти тут робиш? – спитала вона, хапаючи Дені. Вона обхопила її своїми руками позаду.

Іноді він замислювався, чи був насправді з нею, тому що тоді він був дурним підлітком і був занадто слабким, щоб відбитися від неї, коли вона звертала на нього свою увагу.

– Ти не маєш зараз вчити дітей азбуці чи танцювати в лісі із феями?

– Я віддаю перевагу танцям із драконами.

Ігріт переключилася на купу одягу в руках Дені, її очі розширилися, очі спалахнули.

– Що ти робиш з його одягом?

Він збирався прокоментувати, що Дені хотіла випрати його речі, але вона йому підмигнула. Її чарівне обличчя сяяло, барвиста веселка визирала з ореола сріблястого волосся. Ця спокуслива посмішка освічувала всю кімнату, вона пограла своїми звабливими стегнами, коли обійшла Ігріт, перекинувши зухвалий підйом брів у його бік.

– Візьму їх до своєї колекції Джона Сноу. Мені подобається спати з ними поруч, так я відчуваю його поряд з собою, чи ти не знала? – вона знову підмигнула йому, трохи піднявши свою спідницю, привернувши погляд обох на її рожеві велосипедні шорти під спідницею, – Побачимось пізніше, Джоне!

Вона знову вигнула чоло, помахавши віями.

– Ти все ще приймаєш душ о п’ятій? – вона знизила голос, – Я буду чекати.

Після такого він чуть не знепритомнів.

І не тому, що в ту секунду, коли двері зачинилися, Ігріт взяла його за горло, звинувачуючи його у зраді з цією валерійською хвойдою, яку вона збирається убити. Ось і все. Він прогнав її, прикрикнувши на неї. Дені просто жартувала, а вона була ревнивою, невпевненою в собі жінкою. Ігріт прикрикнула на нього у відповідь, назвавши його слабким дурнем. Вони сперечалися і він навіть зміг декілька разів ухилитися від предметів, що вона жбурляла в нього, але завдячуючи сусідам всі небезпечні предмети були сховані. 

Все пішло не так, як він думав, все мало бути інакше. Але він не усвідомив до кінця, що розійдеться з нею тим же ранком, коли прокинувся. Все що він отримав, так це пошарпану губу від удару, що нанесла Ігріт відразу після виходу Дені із кімнати. Ігріт погрожувала, що він за все заплатить. Він навіть не сумнівався, що вона колись ще повернеться до нього. Він повідомив про всяк випадок Тормунда, що Ігріт може з’явитися в барі. 

– До побачення! – гримнув він.

– Та пішов ти! – крикнула вона, – Чортова ворона!

– Це вже не образа і ти це знаєш!

Двері стукнули і одна фотографія впала зі стіни із тріском. Усі двері інших кімнат повільно відчинилися. Перший вибіг Теон, щоб перевірити наслідки шкоди. В нього були блокнот і ручка.

– Одна картина, – пробурмотів він, дивлячись на скло, яке обнюхував Сірий Вітер. Він зазначив крісло, через яке вона не могла дістатися до нього, а також дірку на стіні, яка розширилася після погрому Ігріт, – Стіна… поріз губи? Бляха, я думав, що вона видряпає тобі очі.

– Це могло статися.

Всі зробили паузу, після хрускоту металу і скла. Привид і Сірий Вітер підбігли до вікна, визираючи на вулицю. Роб зморщився.

– А-а-а, я знаю цей звук. Завдяки Джейн Вестерлінг в одинадцятому класі.

Дені блукала по вітальні, щоб оцінити шкоду, почухавши Привида за вухом.

– Хмм, Джон, здається вона знищує твій джип.

– Що?! – він підбіг до вікна і визирнув назовні, побачивши Ігріт з ломом біля його машини, чорний джип Wrangler, припаркований перед будівлею. Він зітхнув.

– Якого біса, Ігріт?!

– Що? – вона підняла голову, тримаючи лом в руці.

– Це не моя машина! Моя машина на вулиці!

Роб ударив Джона, а Теон ляснув його по голові. Дені тільки зітхнула.

– Заткнись нарешті! – попередив його двоюрідний брат.

Він зачинив вікно, думаючи, що він просто дозволив зробити їй це. Якщо стане дуже погано, то він зателефонує своїм приятелям Едду і Грену, які працювали поліцейськими, щоб перевірили її. Він надіслав повідомлення Вал, одній із її ескадронів та їхньому спільному другу з підліткового табору, запропонувавши їй зайти до Ігріт. Все що він отримав у відповідь – це купа смайликів із середнім пальцем та щойно написаний текст: «Перед такою чортівнею мене потрібно попереджати раніше. До речі, ти ще не трахнув Дені» і ряд підморгувань. 

Тепер, коли хаос закінчився, він почувався набагато краще, але все ще сумно. Він гадав, що не буде більше засмучуватися, відпустивши одну коханку, яку мав у своєму любовному житті. Що ж, у нього було багато недоліків, але Ігріт завжди була надійною. Чомусь йому завжди подобалися дівчата, які могли бути грубими до нього, дати здачі. Він був упевнений, що психіатр матиме головний біль з ним. Він упав на диван, а Привид згорнувся коло його ніг. Дені підійшла і присіла біля нього, піднявши ноги, загнувши їх до колін, коли вона схрестила свої щиколотки над розовим пуфом. Вона схилила голову, ніжно посміхаючись йому:

– Ти не хочеш поговорити про це? – запропонувала вона.

Він поглянув на неї, посміхаючись, миттєво втішивши себе її присутністю. Вона була найдосконалішою річчю на світі, подумав він, при її м’якому погляді та блиску, намазаних на її щоці та плямах на пальцях від маркерів. Був хороший шанс, щоб наблизитися достатньо близько. Вона пахла домашньою випічкою і крашанками, і ще здається пляжем, і трьома ігуанами, яких вона тримала у своєму великому тераріумі. Він похитав головою, нічого не сказавши. Він був задоволений, що просто не міг відпустити цей день.

Він дивився на неї.

Він здригнувся, тому що відчув себе серійним вбивцею. Він кілька хвилин дивився на неї, перш ніж прошепотіти:

– Ти ніколи не відчитувала мене за шкоду, причинену Ігріт. Ти не така, як інші.

Вона похитала головою, погладивши його коліна. Він помітив, що блискітка з її руки впала на його чорні джинси. Він не сумнівався, що якщо завтра вдягне ці джинси на роботу, то може за це поплатитися.

– Іншим дурням не так пощастило з жінками! Ти помітив, як Теон відчайдушно закоханий у твою кузину Сансу?

– Чорт, не нагадуй мені.

– Робу не пощастило також.

Він знизив плечима. Вони обидва були запальними хлопчиськами, його двоюрідний брат Роб і Теон. Іронія полягала в тому, що поки вони сиділи у Вінтерфеллі, сподіваючись, що всі дівчата будуть бігати за ними, Джон найбільше привернув уваги. Здавалося, що за одну мить зміцніло худе тіло і виросло його волосся, що захопило більшість жіночого населення. Шкода, що він був занадто молодий, щоб це помітити, поки Ігріт не натрапила на нього.

Дені нахилила голову, ненадовго нахмурившись:

– Цікаво, чи сподобається Роб моїй подрузі Талісі? Пам’ятаєш, вона з Волантіса? Ми разом ходили до коледжу у Маярині. Вона працює лікарем у Дорні, але я знаю, що вона підшукує роботу тут. Можливо наступного разу я їх познайомлю.

– Якщо ти зробиш це, то будь на сторожі, це все-таки Роб. Напевно йому буде краще з твоєю подругою Маргері.

– О, це правда, він ще той екземпляр. Маргері зможе впоратися з ним.

Вони посміялися разом, її посмішка була дуже заразлива позитивом. Його часто звинувачували в тому, що він занадто вдумливий, замучений, і виглядає здебільшого сумним, поки Дені не з’явилася два роки тому. Він прикрив живіт руками від лоскоту.

– Гей, – сказав він, заплющивши очі. Його серце знервовано билось в грудях. Він щойно розлучився з дівчиною, яка переслідувала його десятиліття, і нічого не відчував. Просто шкодував, що не міг закінчити це раніше.

Він насправді не мав уявлення, як це сталося, нарешті зізнавшись в своїй найтемнішій таємниці. Він звів кулаки разом, що хруснули суглоби.

– А ти хочеш пообідати?

– Чому ти так питаєш? – вона вигнула брови, хіхікнувши. Вона відштовхнула його від себе і побігла на кухню, – Ми живемо разом, Джон, ти хочеш YiTi чи Tyroshi?

– Щось інше…

– Дуже погано, тому що я хочу обох, – вона підняла телефон і витягнула з ящика на кухні частину меню вильоту, зателефонувавши, – Я замовлю тобі половину курки імбиру і половину кунжутної локшини, тому що ти завжди крадеш мою.

– Я хочу екстра роли! – пролунав голос Теона.

– Я також, – приєднався Роб.

– Замовкніть обидва, вас не запрошували! Ви досі не заплатили мені за Dornish Paella минулого тижня.

Жоден з них не відповів, тому що знали, що це означає, коли вони не збираються не повертати їй гроші. Вона прикрила очі, притиснувши телефон до вуха. Вона вирівняла голос і нахилила голову вперед:

– Привіт! Я хотіла би оформити замовлення для Дені.

Привид рушив з місця, стрибнувши на диван, нюхаючи і облизуючи обличчя Джона. Він відштовхнув вовка, здогадуючись про що він думає.

– Так, я знаю, – зітхнув він, піднявши голову, щоб поглянути як вона метушиться на кухні, балакаючи, – Вона така досконала.

Вовк вдарив його по голові хвостом, коли він піднявся назад на диван, наче хотів сказати:

– Ага, так що ти збираєшся з цим робити?

Це завжди було гарним запитанням. Він зазирнув у двері, як пролунав стук з іншого боку.

– Відчинено! – вигукнув Роб.

Двері відчинилися, і який би настрій у нього не був, його можна уже вважати миттєво зіпсованим при погляді на їх відвідувача, немов хитра п’явка.

– Дааріо, ти так рано!

– Зміг вибратися раніше, дитинко!

Хто на хуй так називає свою дівчину? Вона не дитина! Вона Дені! Він гарчав про себе, поки не піднявся на ноги. Він підкрався до своєї кімнати, не бажаючи дивитися на них, Привид попрямував за ним. Через мить він вибрався, тримаючи вовка на повідку, одягнувши свій спортивний одяг. Дені здивовано моргнула йому.

– О, я думала, що ми будемо вечеряти?

– Плани змінилися, – стримано відповів він, засунувши ключі в кишеню.

Роб співчутливо покачав головою, одночасно намагаючись скинути речі на Дааріо, не помічаючи його. Теон повернувся і занепокоєно запитав:

– Джоне, чому ти надягнув свій бігучий балахон?

– Я маю бігти.

Дені стурбовано на нього поглянула. Вона відштовхнула Дааріо з дороги.

– Все гаразд? Це через розрив з Ігріт?

– Щось таке, – стримано казав він. Вони знали, що з ним щось не те, коли він збирався на пробіжку. Вони ніколи не помилялися. Йому просто подобалася бігати, коли голова ставала занадто важкою, що аж хотіла зіскочити. Як зараз. Він відчував, що хотів залишитися з нею і пригостити, але щоб його не переслідував образ ідеальної Дені, він потягнув Привида за собою: – Давай, хлопче!

Привід загарчав на Дааріо, перш ніж дозволив повідок притиснути до коміра. Він махнув, намагаючись не посміхатися, коли Теон схилився над боком дивану, намагаючись обрізати синє волосся Дааріо, а Роб кидав на нього маленькі шматочки паперу. Усі вони ненавиділи Дааріо. З того моменту, як він з’явився в цьому домі він образив Сема товстуна, посміявшись над зубами його дружини. Потім сказав Ігріт, що вона виглядає як дванадцятирічне хлопчисько (Джон посміявся над цим, за що поплатився пізніше). Запитав Тормунда, чи його руде волосся від того, що він трахнув сонце. Тормунд до речі вважав це смішним. Також Дааріо запитав свого іншого друга Джендрі, який щойно вийшов з тюрми, чи його каскад був таким же, яким і був, а потім навіть подумав спробувати посміятися над сестрою Роба та двоюрідним братом Джона, але йому пощастило, тому що, на щастя, Джендрі був близько до вхідних дверей і замаскував чорний пояс у багатьох дисциплінах Ар'ю, перш ніж язик Дааріо упав на підлогу.

– Джон! – погукала Дені, але він уже попрямував до ліфту. Вона вибігла за ним, потягнувши його за лікоть і повернувши його до себе. Вона посміхнулася, а потім підтягнула пальці до витягнутих губ.

– Ні… – почав він, але почав уже посміхатися.

Вона скривила лице, витираючи слова, як старий в мультфільмі:

– Слухай, містере.

– Дені, ні! – засміявся він.

– Не будь таким сумним, – вона тицьнула пальцем на нього, затримавши на мить кумедний голос, перш ніж він переріс в хіхікання, повалившись на нього. Вона поцілувала його в щоку, її пальці лоскотали його руки, – З тобою все буде добре.

Вона застібнула його балахон. Її голос опустився і став більш серйознішим, великі очі сховалися за окулярами:

– Ти заслуговуєш на кращу, ніж Ігріт. Я не знаю, як тебе переконати.

І ти заслуговуєш на кращого, ніж Дааріо. Він нічого не сказав, спостерігаючи, як вона повертається до квартири. Він важко ковтнув слину, поглядаючи на Привида. Вовк перевів червоні очі вгору, роздратовано зітхнувши.

– Я знаю, – застогнав він, заходячи у ліфт, – Це справжня проблема.


	2. Друга частина

_Найкращий спосіб змусити Джона почувати себе краще – це щось випити._

Але це не добре, тому що абсолютна більшість божевільних речей траплялась, коли вони всі п’яні збирались разом. Останньою дивовижною ідеєю було змусити Теона загорнути себе у міхур і стрибнути із балкону. Слава богам, Роб був трохи тверезіший і зміг в останню хвилину відтягнути свого товариша. Далі вони взяли хокейні палиці. Замість шайб використовували перші речі під руку. Хтось зарядив випадково Теону з усієї сили, після чого він тижнями лежав в лікарні з переломом, змушуючи всім йому прислужувати.

Дені не була впевнена, правда це чи ні. Вона провела наступний день в роздумах над еротичним сном про Джона і чи це було проявом справжніх почуттів чи великої кількості випивки. Її найкраща подруга Міссандея зробила припущення, що це не пов’язано з алкоголем. Міссандея розповіла, що вона закохалася у свого хлопця – її колишнього сусіда по кімнаті, коли вони випивали наодинці на горищі.

Вона була впевнена, що хоче кинути Дааріо, але її щось стримує. Вона не любила кидати хлопців. Тільки через дві причини вона не могла розірвати відносини з ним. Першою причиною був тяжкий період, коли вона почувала себе жалюгідною і у відчаї зателефонувала йому. Другою причиною було спробувати побудувати відносини з Джоном, але вона запанікувала, після сцени в барі як Джон розбирався з Ігріт, що спонукало її зателефонувати знову до Дааріо.

_Зараз це вже втретє._

Минуло кілька місяців відтоді як Джон кинув Ігріт, на що вона так сильно сподівалася.

– Я не можу зробити цього, – промовила вона до Міссандеї, сидячи на своєму ліжку, люто в’язавши. В’язання завжди допомагало їй стримувати емоції. Міссандея годувала одну із її ігуан, Рейгаля, кількома стружками капусти.

– Чому? Він – душка.

– Ти сама знаєш чому?

– Це тому, що ти закохана у Джона?

– Ні! – вигукнула вона, випадково вколовши себе голкою.

– Брехуха! Ти знаєш, що він закоханий у тебе.

– Ні! Він мій найкращий друг, – вона розібралася майже з десятьма різними швами, поглянувши на подругу. 

– Це найкращі романтичні стосунки! – прокоментувала Міссандея.

Вона протягнула стружки капусти до двох інших ігуан, Дрогона та Візеріона.

– Пам’ятаєш, коли ти вперше в’їхала до хлопців, і ви побачили один одного голими? Після цього ви тижнями уникали один одного.

– Це було принизливо, – пригадала Дені випадок, коли вдерлася в кімнату Джона і побачила його голим. Їй було дуже незручно, тому вона випадково впустила полотенце. Теон оцінив їх поглядом, проходячи повз.

– Коли ти вперше зустрілися з Дааріо, ти сказала що тобі потрібен секс. Цитую тебе, Дені: «Я хотіла зняти емоційну напругу».

– Це розповів тобі Роб?! – прикрикнула вона, погрожуючи їй спицею.

Роб заперечував, що вона зробила життя Джона нещасним, тому що намагалася налагодити з ним відносини, поки не привернула увагу Дааріо. Потім вона фактично стала зустрічатися з Дааріо, а Джон всоте повернувся до Ігріт.

«О так, думаю це був Роб» – подумала про себе Міссандея. Вона махнула рукою, заскочивши на ліжко, і відклала в сторону речі для в’язання своєї подруги. Темні шоколадні очі її кращої подруги стали більш серйозними, на цей раз не жартуючи:

– Я знаю, це складно, тому що він твій сусід по кімнаті і найліпший друг, але мені здається, що він найлінивіший і найдешевший хлопець на планеті.

Вона хіхікнула. Джон був досить ледачим, але це було здебільшого тому, що він примушував усіх так думати про себе. Вона подумала, що він був замкнутою в собі людиною, оскільки сім’я майже не займалася його вихованням, а Роб був золотим хлопчиком у їхньому домі.

– Не такий він уже і дешевий. 

І немов по команді в цей момент в кімнату зайшов Джон, піднявши свій черевик, що ледве тримався цілим. 

– Гей, в тебе часом не буде клейкої стрічки? – запитав він.

Дені нахмурилася, показуючи на свій стіл, де були зібрані всі її ремесла та мистецькі проекти першокласників, якими вона захоплювалася. 

– Другий ящик праворуч, а навіщо тобі?

Він підняв черевик і показав розрив біля пальця ноги, де тканина підошви зносилася. Найцікавіше те, що він довгий час носив ці черевики, інколи навіть засипав у них.

– Потрібно трохи підлатати цих поганців, – відповів він і сів за її стілець, підперши ногу на коліно і кілька разів обмотав клейку стрічку навколо пальця черевика. Потім він відклав стрічку і взяв степлер. Тільки-но, коли Дені подумала, що він закінчив, Джон потягнувся за її кольоровою стрічкою і використав її, щоб зв’язати розірваний шнурок. 

– Ще побачимося, – посміхнувся Джон, коли закінчив роботу і вскочив на ноги.

Двері зі скрипом зачинилися і Міссандея весело поглянула не неї. Все було зрозуміло і без слів. 

– Гаразд, він дешевий, – тихо зітхнула Дені.

– Він ще буркотун.

– Він просто так влаштований. 

– Джон народився шістдесят п’ятирічним чоловіком. 

Дені хіхікнула. Насправді це було правдою.

– А ти знаєш, що він одного разу налякав підлітків, які колись зібрались в нашому домі? Вони так злякалися його, коли він розлютився і вимагав зробити музику тихішою. 

– О Господи, ти закохалася в нього!

– Я?! Ні! Можливо, так!

Міссандея посміхнулася і встала з ліжка, щоб вийти до вітальні. Дені поспішила услід за нею, тому що не знала, що задумала її подруга. Вона трохи нервувала. Роб і Теон грали у якусь гру, поки Джон чуть не вистрибнув у вікно, кричавши на когось, щоб прибрали за собою собаче лайно на вулиці. Було таке скупчення людей.

– Агов, хлопці, ви колись думали відволікти Джона після відносин з Ігріт? – запропонувала вона. 

– Так, але як? – замислився Роб, не відводячи очей від екрану гри, клацаючи пальцями по кнопкам і вдаривши лікоть Теона, – Бляха! Це було моє!

– Ти такий хуй, я ж тебе майже добив!

– Які ставки?

Перш ніж зробити знову жалюгідну ставку, Дені повисила на них голос: 

– Вам майже нічого не потрібно робити. Міссандея пропонує дружню допомогу. 

– Правда Вестеросу, – заявила Міссандея. 

– Тоді я з вами, – підскочив Теон, коли опустив контролер гри. 

– Я теж, – приєднався Роб.

Джон ходив по кімнаті, ховаючи руки в кишенях. Дені відмітила, що його джинси були настільки тугими, немов були намальовані на ньому. 

– Що цього разу? – спитав Джон. 

– Ми граємо у гру «Правда Вестеросу», – сказав Теон, підвівшись і відсунувши диван убік, – У нас не вистачає гравців для цієї гри. Я зателефоную Маргері, у мене десь був її номер телефону. 

– Бляха! Де ти взяв її номер? Мені запропонувала її Дені. 

– Я не пропонувала тобі свою подругу, як шматок м’яса, – вигукнула Дені.

Їй доведеться попередити Маргері. Вона смикнула телефон із задньої кишені джинсів, похитавши головою. Якщо вони збираються грати у веселу гру, їм потрібно більше людей. Вона набрала Маргері, щоб запросити в гості. Також вона сказала, що там буде Роб – брат Санси, а також його двоюрідний брат Джон.

– Чудово! – сказала Маргері і завершила виклик. Дені переключила увагу на Міссандею.

– Зателефонуй Сірому, це буде епічна «Правда Вестеросу»!

* * * * *

Після того, як всі зібралися, Дені розкусила істинні наміри Міссандеї. Вони прибрали все зайве зі шляху. Дені присіла на кофейний столик, а Теон намагався пояснити правила Сансі.

– Це король замку, а це солдати таємного ордену, – сказав він, вказавши на пиво та пляшку віскі в центрі, – А це…

– Все, що ти почула не варто сприймати за правду, стукай по дереву, – вигукнув Роб.

– І щоб ти не робила, пам’ятай, – промовила Дені.

– Підлога – це лава! – вигукнули всі. 

– То ми зробимо це чи ні? – спитав Джон з третьої позиції пива, стоячи на столі кухні.

Дені підстрибувала вгору-вниз, вигукуючи, коли її спідниця з тюлю, яку вона завжди вдягала для гри, здіймалася навколо неї. Фіолетова бандана спадала їй на очі. 

– Давай! Правда Вестеросу!

– Давайте почнемо з рушниці, – запропонував Роб.

– О, я можу це зробити, – засміялася Маргері, встромивши відкривачку у нижню частину своєї банки. Пиво почало розливатися і бризкати у всі сторони. Вона закашлялась від сміху, коли випила все пиво, і жбурнула пусту банку в стіну. 

– Мені здається, що я закохався, – пробурмотів Роб з широко розплющеними очима. 

– Ейгон, – вигукнула Дені, коли втомилася чекати. 

– Бобі, – пролунало у відповідь від усіх. 

Так все і почалося. Міссандея вигадала нові правила для гри.

– Збірка Ланністерів, – промовила Міссандея, поглянувши на їх широкі очі. 

«Збірка Ланністерів?! Це було щось нове!» – задумалася Дені. Вони цього давно не робили.

– Правда Вестеросу! Виберіть свого близнюка. 

– Вибрати свого близнюка? – спитала Санса, звернувшись до Теона, з широко розплющеними розгубленими очима, – Як це розуміти? 

Всі вони приголомшлено поглянули на неї. Вона чесно не мала поняття, що робили насправді знамениті близнюки Ланністери.

– О, моя мила дитинко, – сказав Теон, перш ніж Джон кинув на нього подушку і почав танцювати танок драконів. 

– Пий! – крикнув він, кидаючи другу подушку, – Швидше, поквапся, поки дракони не схопили тебе!

– Бляха! Я вже напідпитку!

– Я вже біля Чорного замку, готуйся Рейніра, – хтось вигукнув.

Тоді відбулась суперечка, хто повинен стати Ейгоном. Міссандея на жаль вибрала роль Рейніри і покинула гру, оскільки її з’їв дракон. Їй було добре, тому що Сірий Хробак також сумував. Він не любив алкоголь і ніколи не міг повністю зрозуміти правила гри. Насправді все було дуже просто, але Дені не розуміла, чому люди завжди плутались. 

Це саме стосувалося до Теона і Роба, що воювали за серце Маргері. Дені стояла у своєму блискучому рожевому бюстгальтері та тюлевій спідниці. Вона зрозуміла справжні наміри Міссандеї. Джона притулили до кухонного стола, а потім відвели разом з іншими хлопцями до Стіни за порушення правил. Тепер він мав відбути довічне покарання. 

– Ти повинен відправитися за Стіну! – наказала Міссандея, вказуючи на відчинені двері складського приміщення, що відокремлювали житлову зону від спалень, – Зберігай дистанцію!

– Так! – вигукнула Санса, змарнівши від радості, підстрибуючи на дивані, на якому не вистачало їй подушок, оскільки Теон пильно за нею стежив, – Вирушай за Стіну!

Двері відчинилися і вовчиця Ар’ї Німерія забігла всередину, щоб приєднатися до Сірого Вітру та Привида, які сиділи на балконі і спостерігали за хаосом із відчинених дверей. Ар’я нахмурилась, коли побачила всіх навколо напівголими. В залі був безлад: меблі були посунуті, а на підлозі лежали порожні бляшанки пива, окрім Джона, у якого була напівпорожня пляшка віскі. 

– Хмм, що тут відбувається? – здивувалася вона. 

За нею зайшов її хлопець, колишній сусід по кімнаті, Джендрі.

– О, це так мило, ви граєте у «Правду Вестеросу»? 

– Збірка Ланністерів! – защебетала Дені, коли ще була достатньо тверезою, щоб не потрапити за Стіну. Вона вказала на Міссандею, звернувшись до неї: – Так не чесно, ти навіть не граєш. 

– Я буду грати! – сказала Ар’я, кинувши якусь банку. 

– Що? – вигукнув Джендрі, – Ти ж не грала в стриптиз-версію «Правди Вестеросу».

– Спробуй зупинити мене! – фиркнула вона і підмигнула двом хлопцям, – Чому ви маєте їхати за Стіну?

– Тому що ми програли цей раунд. Ти не можеш вступити в гру, поки Джон і Дені не поцілуються, – констатував Роб.

Міссандея тільки посміхнулася, а Дені зрозуміла, що хотіла вбити свою найкращу подругу. Вона раптово зрозуміла, що протверезіла. Вона точно не збиралася це робити. Вона зістрибнула зі столу, трохи спіткнувшись через її чортові великі драконові тапочки, опускаючись вниз. 

– У жодному разі! – запротестувала вона.

– Це так дико! – сказав Джон, впавши зі столу. Він підскочив на ноги і Дені зрозуміла, що він вдягнув лише одну шкарпетку. Це придало йому досить приємного вигляду. На його боксерах були зображені вовки. Її очі засвітились, а серце переповнилось теплом, тому що він отримав їх в подарунок від неї в минулому році. Його футболка була розірвана в області шиї. Він був настільки дешевий, що вона аж закипіла. Якби це був хтось інший на його місці, то він би її роздратував. Джон був по-своєму привабливий. 

– Це ти щойно придумав таке правило? – спитав Джон, вказавши пляшкою віскі на Роба. 

Роб посміхнувся у відповідь. Його кучеряві локони були дикими, а щока була вимазана помадою Маргері. Він навіть не очікував, що може їй так сильно сподобатися, тому що особисто він був в захваті від неї. 

Роб націлив свою пляшку пива на Джона і вони обидва почали розмахувати алкоголем, немов мечами.

– І що ти мені зробиш? Ти ж не збираєшся робити дурниць, чи не так? 

– Дідько! – промовив Теон, коли випрямив спину.

– Зроби це! Зроби це, Джон! Поцілуй її! – засміялася Ар’я, стрибаючи від захвату, нагадуючи крихітного маленького демона. 

– Ні!

Це не мало значення. Якимось дивним чином вони опинилися з іншого боку Стіни, коли деякі так звані друзі і родичі стукали кулаками з іншої сторони і вимагали від них поцілунку. Дейнеріс впала на підлогу, перекинувшись на коліна. Її заплутане волосся розкинулось у всі боки, звисаючи над обличчям, коли вона застогнала, думаючи що скрізь матерію сукні її ніхто не почує.

Джон впав біля неї, а потім передав їй пляшку віскі. Вона відштовхнула його, відскочивши назад, а потім здригнулась.

– Приємно знати, що ти так ставишся до мене, – відповів Джон, їй здалося на мить, що він був самозакоханим бовдуром. Але Дені відчула у його словах відтінок болю та низької самооцінки, що переслідували Джона, неначе темна тінь. Вона ненавиділа, коли він так говорив про себе.

Одного разу він довірився їй. Це стало причиною того, чому він не став адвокатом. Таким чином, він хотів довести, що кращий за Роба. Навіть якби він став міністром чи королем Вестеросу або ким завгодно, він ніколи не буде кращим за Роба в очах дядька. Роб завжди був улюбленою дитиною в сім’ї. Джон працював барменом і це його влаштовувала. Він пройшов багато складних випробувань про які нікому не розповів. 

А потім був період, коли він просто сказав їй, що зустрічається з Ігріт, тому що його всі підштовхували до цього. А хто ще буде зустрічатися з таким? Руда могла вирвати очі блондинці, коли Джон зізнався їй в усьому в п’яному ступорі. 

Дейнеріс відчула, що в неї від відрази скручувався живіт від усвідомлення, що вона зустрічалася з Дааріо. Тому що, хто її візьме з таким дивним волоссям та очима? Кому потрібна дівчина, яка любить співати і вишиває різнокольоровий одяг?

_Джон не відмовиться від такої._

– Невже це буде так погано, якщо ми просто поцілуємось? – запитав він, коли вона поглянула в його сторону.

– Ми можемо просто сказати, що ми поцілувались. 

– Вони дізнаються правду. 

– Де поцілунок? Ми хочемо доказів! – вдарив кулаком по металу Теон. 

– Так! Присилайте фотки, інакше я вам не повірю, – це була Санса, можливо Маргері, було складно сказати. 

Дені запідозрила, що Роб і Маргері вже знайшли шлях до спальні Джона. Це була найменша кімната з іншого боку кухні. 

– Зрадник, – пробурмотів Джон. 

Ар’я залишалася єдиною з його родини, яка не ганьбила його за власні дивацтва. Він поглянув убік, очі трохи затуманились від алкоголю, але ще міг більш-менш чітко бачити, особливо розгледіти Дені, що спостерігала за ним. Їй здавалося, що він усвідомлював абсолютно все, але не помічав найголовніше. 

_Вона закохалася в нього._

Вона підмигнула йому. Це було так очевидно. Вона сиділа на холодній підлозі, напівгола і п’яна, відчуваючи натиск ровесників. Дені безнадійно любила свого сусіда по кімнаті. Він був її найкращим другом. Міссандея не була найкращою подругою, тому що вона багато чого від неї приховувала. Джон знав її. Він знав все. Вона піднялась на ноги, намагаючись пробити двері, але це здавалось маячнею. 

_Вона найбільше боялася, що в неї спитають: Як би ти хотіла трахнутись із ним?_

Ці два роки життя з ним завершилися. Вона навіть пообіцяла собі, що не буде більше закохуватись у сусідів у кімнаті. Так вона сказала матері. Рейла злякалася, тому що вважала їх убивцями, здатними убити її уві сні. Тільки тоді, коли вона прожила з ними тиждень, то зрозуміла, що зашкодити їй може тільки Теон. Вона пообіцяла матері, що не закохається в жодного з них. Це було тимчасове рішення. Якщо вона буде жити окремо, то знайде собі будь-якого хлопця.

_Вона ще залишалась поряд з ним._

Тому що вона все ще любила його.

– Добре, – сказала вона, – Давай просто зробимо це і покінчимо з цим. 

Джон стояв неподалік, після чого Дені присіла на коліна і незграбно приблизилась своїм ротом до його області паху. Вона заплющила очі, застогнавши. 

– Що ти робиш?! – недовірливо всміхнувся він і розмахував руками, стоячи босоніж, – Це не мої вуста!

Так, це не було схоже на його вуста. І все-таки вона хотіла його поцілувати. Вона кілька разів бачила його голим і їй нічого було соромитися. Вона вскочила на ноги і стукнула його в плече, сміючись з нього. Він збентежено поглянув на неї, намагаючись щось їй відповісти.

– Замовкни! – вона тупнула ногою, пихкаючи від злоби, – Просто… поцілуй мене, ідіот!

– Дейнеріс, ти що з ним трахаєшся? – пролунало з іншого боку дверей.

– Ой-ой! Дааріо! – прошипіла вона, коли поглянула на Джона. 

– Я тебе не цілував! – збентеження змінилось на роздратування, коли він хильнув ще віскі, намагаючись витерти долонею капельки алкоголю на своїй бороді, – Я не твій хлопець!

– Він не мій хлопець! – вигукнула Дейнеріс, притиснувшись чолом до прохолодного металу дверей, але вона не була впевнена в тому, що Дааріо її чує. Це не мало значення, він все-одно надовго не затримається в цьому домі і скоро зникне із її життя. 

Хтось вибив двері, а потім виявилось що це був її колишній хлопець, який з жахом поглянув на неї.

– Ти… в бюстгальтері?! – закричав він.

Вона поглянула вниз, киваючи. Це був гарний бюстгальтер, один з її улюблених. Він був рожевого кольору. На чашечках були дрібні візерунки, схожі на терези, як вона підозрювала. Вона відчувала себе драконом, тому що вона носила бабусині труси з маленькими сердечками, які їй було соромно носити. 

– Якого біса?! – він поглянув на Джона.

– Послухай, ми просто… 

Дааріо вдарив Джона і перекинув його на підлогу. Дені кинулася до нього, щоб допомогти. Джон застогнав, прикриваючи руками свій ніс. Вона помітила як на долоні хлопця почали збиратися каплі крові. 

– О, Боже! Дааріо, ти дурень! Ти міг його вбити! Він у жахливій формі, коли п’яний!

– Що тут відбувається? – спитав Роб після невеликої паузи. Джон раптово піднявся на ноги і накинувся на Дааріо, вигнавши його до великого залу, – А він швидкий!

Виявилось, що військова людина прокидалася в Джоні навіть у п’яному стані, чого Дені не помічала раніше. Коли він сильно напивався, то перетворювався на зомбі, не здатного нікому заподіяти шкоду. Кожного ранку він прокидався з амнезією. Вона закричала, коли намагалася прикрити Дааріо, але Джон зробив чіткий удар, відкинувши його до залу, де зібрались Ар’я і Джендрі, які також обоє ненавиділи Дааріо. Їй не хотілося виправдовувати вбивство, тому вона намагалася всіх відігнати.

– Так це звичайна річ для хлопців, – ліниво прокоментувала Маргері. 

Вона повністю проігнорувала цю гру, в яку вони грали, незважаючи на той факт, що вона була майже тверезою, але голова в неї гуділа. 

– Перестаньте, обоє! – крикнула вона, відштовхуючи Джона від Дааріо, коли він ледве не вдарив того в голову. Джон був сильний. Вона не дуже цікавилася його здоров’ям, але знала, що він час від час тренувався. 

– Геть від нього!

Вона вдарила Дааріо в пах, коли він не зупинявся, навіть після того, як Джон його відпустив. Він застогнав, падаючи назад до стіни. Потім вона штовхнула Джона.

– Ніколи більше не говори подібного про неї! – розлютився Джон.

Його сірі очі були дикими, чорними як ніч. Чорне волосся розтріпалося в усі сторони. Він знову кинувся в бік Дааріо, але вона стримала його. Він задихався від гніву, коли вона намагалася втримати його. Футболка здіймалася зверху-вниз від переривчастого дихання. Це водночас надавало йому прекрасного вигляду. 

Сірий Хробак і Джендрі схопили Дааріо, а Ар’я подивилася зі сміхом на неї. 

– Що тепер, Дені? – Міссандея сперлася на порозі, вигнувши брову. 

Дені поглянула на Дааріо, в якого був переламаний ніс, а золотий зуб лежав на його долоні. Вона зітхнула і опустила плечі.

– Ми маємо поговорити, – заявила вона.

– Так, повинні. Ти більше не живеш тут, – подивився на неї Дааріо, – Я допоможу тобі завтра спакувати речі. 

Вона вигнула брову, поклавши руки на груди. Вона відкинулася на ногу, по-дитячому розглядаючи свою спідницю кольору веселки, рожевий бюстгальтер і фіолетову пов’язку на голові, немов у якогось дивного ельфійського завойовника. 

– О?! – пробурмотіла вона, посміхнувшись, – Я з тобою не погоджуюсь, Дааріо.

– Що? – він моргнув, здивувавшись.

– Настав час поговорити, але спершу інше, – вона поглянула на закриті двері квартири. 

Спочатку вона думала, що буде краще, якщо вона з’їде, але Дааріо був завжди для них усіх чужим. Без нього не буде існувати такого поняття, як приватність. Їй більше не доведеться турбуватися про те, що Теон викраде його волосся, а Роб спатиме з усіма її подругами. Вона зможе пережити усіх дратівливих родичів Джона, тому що вони всі разом були не настільки дратівливими, як він. 

– Я нікуди не переїжджаю, – відповіла вона, коли на її обличчі з’явилася щаслива посмішка. 


	3. Третя частина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не встиг відредагувати цю частину, але найближчим часом недоліки будуть усунені. Частина еротичних сцен була переписана, деякі були замінені авторськими. Кому потрібно більше деталей, то можете прочитати оригінальну версію твору. 
> 
> [Посилання на оригінал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671048)

**Третя частина**

Щоб прибрати всі наслідки від гри «Правда Вестеросу» потрібен був певний час, тому Дені неквапливо збирала пусті бляшанки, щоб потім викинути їх у сміттєвий кошик.

– Отже, ти розійшлася з Дааріо?

Дені сумно кивнула у відповідь. Вона розійшлася з хлопцем, якому вона подобалась. Не дивлячись на всі недоліки Дааріо, він був готовий одружитися на ній і завести сім’ю.

– Так, – пробурмотіла вона, рухнувши на диван.

Джон не знаходив собі місця. Він вдягнув спортивні штани і стару футболку Нічного дозору. Вона зрозуміла, що він приймав душ, тому що пахнув чистим ароматом шампуню. Насправді це був її шампунь. Він часто позичав в неї речі. Хоча був випадок, коли він позичив кондиціонер Теона, тому що не бачив різниці між шампунем та кондиціонером. Після цього випадку він серйозно посварився з Теоном, накликавши на себе катастрофу.

Він сів поряд з нею, сховавши руки за голову. Привид зайняв місце неподалік від нього.

– Мені шкода, що я мав відношення до твого розставання з хлопцем, – посміхнувся Джон.

– Нічого… Насправді це організувала Міссандея, щоб все так сталося, – вона хотіла обняти свою подругу, але замість цього вона посміхнулася Джону, – Справжня версія гри ніколи не закінчувалася добре.

Після цього вони почули гучний сміх, який пролунав із кімнат хлопців.

– Зачекай, якщо Маргері з Робом, то з ким тоді Теон? – нахмурився Джон, коли поглянув на Дені, а увіткнувся носом у подушку, – Ні! Тільки не Санса.

– Господи, вона була дійсно п’яною.

– Я думаю, що він закохався в неї, – Джон відкинув подушку у сторону, прикривши очі, – Як тепер це пояснити Робу.

Після цього він нахилився вперед і лагідно доторкнувся до неї.

– Не лягай сьогодні занадто пізно. Розставання це відстій, але можливо це на краще.

– І це говорить хлопець, який незліченну кількість разів розходився зі своєю колишньою? – подразнила вона його.

– Тепер я експерт у відносинах, чи не правда? – він встав з дивана, закатавши очі.

Дені поглянула, як він пішов, помітивши, що його безформна дупа залишалась такою ж хорошою, як і в останній раз. Це було несправедливо, що в нього була така чудова дупа, а вона досі до неї не доторкнулася. Їй знадобилося не так багато часу, щоб усвідомити наскільки було сильним відчуттям, яке закипіло всередині. Вона встала і підійшла до нього.

– Джон?

– Так?

Вони зупинилися біля його кімнати. Привид любив частенько забігати в кімнату Джона незалежно від того, наскільки вона виглядала жалюгідною. Дені крутилася на одному місці, але підійшла до нього ближче. Через повагу до його особистого простору, вона схрестила руки. Після завершення гри вона змінила свій безглуздий одяг на піжаму із фланелі.

– Ти.. – вона спокусливо прикусила губу, намагаючись продемонструвати всю свою внутрішню впевненість, одночасно спробувавши розіграти це, немов якийсь недолугий жарт, – Ти не будеш проти поцілувати мене знову?

Він трохи здивувався, сірі очі заблистіли. Вона постійно згадувала сніжні хуртовини, коли намагалася вимовити його прізвище.

– Вони хотіли отримати насолоду від вистави, Дені, – він трошки зморщив ніс, – Коли на тебе всі дивляться і чогось вимагають, то ти розумієш, що так не повинно бути.

– Так, це було так дивно, чи не так? Щоб ми з тобою? Поцілувалися? – посміхнулась вона, коли відчула нарешті полегшення.

– Так, дивно, – він кивнув головою, – Як можна цілуватися в холодному приміщенні, коли всі витріщаються на тебе.

– Точно, – відповіла вона, посміхнувшись. Якщо вона була закохана в нього, а він у неї, то це був реальний відстій, як сьоме пекло, про яке вона не задумувалася раніше. Дейнеріс Таргарієн зустрічалася з багатьма хлопцями, але відчуття страху перед новими відносинами досі не покидало її. Вона не виключає того факту, що Джон її найкращий друг і сусід по кімнаті, але вона не могла прийняти очевидне.

– На добраніч, Джон!

– На добраніч, Дені!

Дені хотіла повернутися в свою кімнату, але зупинилася на шляху, коли відчула як рука Джона схопила її за руку, повернувши її до себе. Перш ніж вона усвідомила, що він прижав її до себе, він поцілував її. Дені відчула себе щасливою, коли він жадібно цілував її своїми настирливими м’якими губами. Вона раптово завмерла, коли її ноги почали підкошуватись і вона, спіткнувшись, накинулась на його міцне тіло.

Джон поцілував її так, що її тіло чуть не розтануло, а все в голові стало розмитим. Здавалось, що це не мало ніякого відношення до неї, немов вона не могла прокинутися від сну в своєму ліжку. Вона не могла поворухнутися, коли відчувала як його язик проникнув їй в рот.

«Господи, він не міг так цілувати» – подумала на мить Дені, зробивши паузу лише для того, щоб набрати ковток свіжого повітря, перед новим поцілунком. Вона заривалися своїми маленькими пальчиками в його кучеряві локони. Їй здалося, що він до сих пір користувався кондиціонером Теона, тому що його волосся завжди було таким м’яким та шовковистим.

Привиду здалося, що Джон сховав від нього частування у кишені, жалібно поклавши лапи на його ноги.

Вони раптово відірвалися один від одного, затамувавши дихання, коли все тіло тремтіло. Він так складно проковтнув слину, немов чуть не захлинувся від задоволення.

– Ти хотіла, щоб я так тебе поцілував? – пробурмотів він.

Він дивився на неї так, немов вона була єдиною жінкою на планеті. Дівчина невисокого росту зі стрункими ногами і занадто великими грудьми для її росту, сріблястим волоссям, прекрасними радужними очима. Це дівчина, яка любила кожен день співати, готувати домашню випічку і цілими годинами гратися із кольоровими блискітками. Він дивився на неї так, немов вона залишалася єдиною на світі. Вона була гарною… Настільки гарною…

_І потім він знову поцілував її._

_Або можливо вона поцілувала його._

Було складно розібратися, тому що вони якимось дивовижним чином опинилися в кімнаті Джона, натикаючись на розкиданий одяг та інші речі. Вона чуть не задихнулася, коли він почав цілувати її шию. 

– Джон?

– Так? – сексуально прошепотів він. Вона зітхнула навіть не усвідомлюючи, про що вона думала в цей момент.

– Нічого… Просто я вдягла…

– Бабусині трусики? Я знаю.

– Добре, якщо ти вже знаєш, – хіхікнула вона.

Коли вони роздягнулися, вона не встигла зрозуміти як це сталося. Вона пригадала момент, коли вона зняла його сорочку, а потім доторкнувся до його грудей. Дені оцінила прекрасні м’язи на животі. Вона відчула як щось тверде доторкнулося її живота.

Вони знову поцілувались, накинувшись на один одного. Тільки Богам було відомо, звідки в Джона такий безлад в кімнаті. Інколи їй здавалося, що він жив як якийсь вуличний їжачок. Вона впала на його диван, коли він притиснув її до стіни, як в любовному романі, який вона любила читати. В неї буде достатньо часу, щоб прочитати його пізніше, хіхікнула вона відчувши сверблячий дотик його бороди на своїй м’якій шкірі, коли його рот цілував і облизував її, притискаючись до її грудей, кружляючи навколо її сосків, в той час як його руки вирушили на південь і…

_Святі Ейгон, Вісенья і Рейніс завойовники! Чорт! Чорт! Чорт! Чорт!_

Вона застогнала, немов глибоко в ній горіло полум’я, удушена і відчайдушна, коли його рот опинився поміж її ніг. Вона була приголомшлива, усвідомивши, наскільки швидко він зробив це. Як він це зробив? Чесно кажучи, вона втратила відчуття реальності, тому що навіть не пам’ятала, як він знімав її одяг. Вона помітила, що він не встиг зняти свої боксери, а її сорочка лежала на верхній частині його комода.

Вона безсоромно прогнулася під ним, лише трохи збентежившись, вона була так сильно потрібно її примхливому прикордоннику. Вона спостерігала, як стискалися його м’язи на животі, і схопивши його за біцепс, відчула на собі його теплу шкіру. Він неначе вирізаний із мармуру. Напевно якийсь відомий скульптор подумав би, що він не може бути настільки неймовірно досконалим. Вона хотіла побачити те, що він так ретельно приховував від неї, і нарешті побачити його тверду дупу, щоб переконатися наскільки чудово вона буде виглядати без джинсів.

– Джон, – прошепотіла вона, торкаючись, змусивши його встати між її ногами, коли її нижня губа надулась. Вона прикусила свої пухлі губи, перед тим як посміхнутись.

– Дозволиш мені, – він стояв на колінах, нахилившись вперед, взявши її за руку. Вона застогнала, проводячи пальцями зверху вниз, вимірюючи його довжину, перш ніж взяти до рота.

За винятком короткого дотику до її волосся, вона не знала, яка буде їх спільна реакція. Він застогнав, похитавши потім головою, піднявши її трохи вище.

– Ні, – видихнув він, – Поки рано.

Він доторкнувся до неї, нахилившись до неї, щоб знову її поцілувати, ігноруючи всі її протести.

Вони впали на простирадло. Вона викинула подушку і місячну білизну в сторону. Він постійно її цілував, що крики роздратування перетворились на жалібну потребу, коли він знову повернувся до її грудей.

– О, Джон, – видихнула вона, намотуючи кучеряві локони навколо своїх пальців, – Ти настільки хороший.

Він засміявся, нічого не промовивши, цілуючи її нижче, малюючи язик різноманітні узори на її животі, діставшись її пупка, перед тим як знову опинитися поміж її ніжками, які вона дозволила розкрити перед ним. Дені була впевнена, що помре. Вона завжди жартувала, що у неї була кров драконів, оскільки вогонь рухався по її венам, але схоже вона раніше не знала цього полум’я, яке зараз пробивалось через неї.

Їй потрібно було зібрати всю свою енергію, щоб підняти на нього очі і поглянути на клубочок чорного волосся в її руках, щоб зустрітися з його очима та посміхнутись. З таким же успіхом він міг попросити її зачекати, затуливши знову її рот. Вона застогнала, вигнувши стегна назустріч йому, коли відчула його дихання на собі.

– Джон, ти найкращий!

Потім він застогнав, ледве відірвавшись від її ніг і ліниво поцілував її губи.

– Бляха, Дені, ти така приємна на смак. Я б ніколи не подумав.

– Ти б ніколи не подумав? – засміялась вона, чуть не задихнувшись, – Не зупиняйся!

Він знову засміявся, опустившись вниз, щоб знову її лизнути, коли одна з його рук обвивалася навколо її стегна, в той час як його інша рука опинилася біля неї, коли він засунув один палець всередину неї, а потім другий. Він був настільки хороший в цьому, що їй здалося що потяг зараз вискочить із рейок.

Її п’ятка врізалася йому в плече, а друга сховала в матраці, тому що була не в силах зупинити бурхливі відчуття всередині себе, немов вогонь на деякий час зник, а потім розгорівся з новою силою, обпалюючи її. Вона ще більше вигнулась, тому що їй хотілося цього ще більше.

– Джон, – закричала вона, опустивши голову вниз, коли тіло впало на матрац, а пальці прижимали його до себе.

Її могли почути інші, але Дені було абсолютно на них наплювати, тому що в цей момент Джон вирішив трохи полоскотати її клітор. Він трохи його розтягнув, щоб ближче притиснутися до тазової кістки. Вона неймовірно застогнала, немов відчула найсильніший оргазм, який вона ніколи не мала в своєму житті. Вогонь спалив її заживо, перетворюючи її в попіл.

Вона бачила зірки, які блистіли в її голові, поки не розтанули у пітьмі. Можливо вона втратила свідомість. Вона отримала ще більше задоволення, готуючи до другого раунду, тому що раптово відчула себе спустошеною, усвідомлюючи що це відчуття зникне тільки з ним.

– Це дійсно відбувається? – прошепотіла вона йому, сміючись.

– Так, це буде повторюватися знову і знову, тому що я хочу провести залишок часу між твоїми ногами.

– Он як, – видихнула вона, поцілувавши знову його, тому що вона була давно готова дозволити йому все, – А як же ти?

Він нічого не відповів, коли вона штовхнула його назад на спину, притиснувшись до нього, відчувавши маленькі краплинки поту на його шкірі. Вона посміхнулася йому, коли її пальці заривались в його волосся. Джон відштовхнув її, а потім підтягнув головку члена до її входу. Вона затамувала дихання, вона більше не могла говорити чи жартувати. Він відкрито взяв її, рухаючись в ній, перетворюючи початковий біль в чисте задоволення.

Вона не мала уявлення, що відчувати, тому що підвергалася нападу зі всіх сторін, коли він раптово прижимав її стегна до себе, проникаючи в глибину, змусивши її розгублено застогнати. Спочатку були маленькі ривки, які ставала все більш інтенсивними. Кімната наповнювалась вологими криками їх кохання, її криками та вовчим ричанням Джона.

Дені не хотіла ніколи покидати його кімнату, вона ніколи не хотіла зупинятися, тому що вона відчувала себе занадто добре, щоб припинити це. Джон знову почав лоскотати її клітор, відчуваючи другу хвилю інтенсивного оргазму, до якої вона була ще не зовсім готова.

– Будь-ласка, не зупиняйся!

– Ти почуваєшся добре, – прошепотів він, перш ніж змінити розміщення її стегон, змінивши кут поштовхів, ще глибше заходячи в неї. Друга хвиля була ще більш інтенсивною, тому що вона не могла спокійно видихнути, коли він позаду покусував її плечі.

Після завершення, вона не хотіла, щоб він виходив із неї. Це було неправильно. Він ніжно поцілував її, після чого вони взялися за руки і розкинулись обидва на матраці, посміхаючись одне одному. Вона помітила на стелі якісь дивні узори, немов хтось вирішив приготувати попкорн на стелі Джона. Що вона ще могла сказати після цього?

– Ти знаєш, Дені, тобі потрібно було лише поцілувати мене.

– Так, ми зробили це, – відповіла вона, коли раптово відштовхнула його від себе, – Тепер я можу спокійно переїхати, Джон.

– Що?! Куди переїхати?

– Не знаю, – відповіла збентежено вона, прикривши груди ковдрою, – Ти все ще хочеш, щоб в мене залишилося це право?

– Ні, – панічно похитав він головою, – Після всього, що між нами було, я не можу тебе відпустити. Ти маєш дещо знати.

– Зачекай, що саме я маю знати? – спитала вона і в це момент його стрімкий поцілунок змусив її забути все, що пролунало з її уст. Після цього, він сором’язливо посміхнувся їй.

– Ти мені дуже подобаєшся… Я просто, – він зробив невелику паузу перед тим як продовжити, – Дааріо сказав щось про тебе… щось недобре… і я просто розлютився. Я був розлючений, тому що ти була з ним, а не зі мною.

– Справді? – здивувалася вона, тому що він ніколи не був з нею настільки щирим. Вони можуть пізніше поговорити про те, що сказав Дааріо, але зараз вона хотіла зосередитися на ньому. Вона не хотіла втрачати це маленьке щасливе місце, яке вони для себе створили.

– Так.

– Тоді може мені краще залишитися? Я ніколи не почувала себе настільки щасливою. Мені добре з тобою, Джон, – хіхікнула вона, тому що насправді не збиралася пакувати всі свої речі і їхати в аеропорт.

– Дякую!

– Замовкни! – вона лежала біля нього, случаючи його серцебиття, – Як ти можеш роботи це своїми вустами?

– Хочеш побачити, що я ще вмію з ними роботи?

– Можливо.

Він провів решту ночі разом з нею. Дені здалося, що стіни не витримають її криків і в якийсь момент вони просто рухнуть, але вона почувала себе неймовірно добре, тому що він змусив їй відчути себе щасливою. 


End file.
